Tiempos muertos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Entre peleas, viajes y secuestros se inició el noviazgo de Sora y Yamato, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que lo vivieron… [38-50 de Digimon 02] ¡Feliz día del SORATO!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TIEMPOS MUERTOS**

 _24 de Diciembre del 2002_

Taichi tapó la boca a Agumon y miró a su alrededor tratando inútilmente de disimular. No podía culparlo, hacía tiempo que no estaba en el mundo humano y por lo tanto había perdido esa costumbre de hacerse pasar por peluche. Koushiro no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco Jou que les alcanzaba en ese momento y había sido el responsable del comentario de Agumon.

—Pensábamos que te quedarías estudiando —provocó Taichi. Le desilusionó un poco que Jou no entrase en la provocación.

—¿No deberíamos entrar ya Koushiro-han? Esto se va a llenar pronto y nos será más difícil pasar desapercibidos.

Koushiro atrapó a su compañero y lo estrechó contra sí. Volando sí que no pasaría desapercibido.

—Falta Sora-san.

Tacihi la buscó con la mirada extrañado, Sora solía ser bastante puntual. Enfocó a Jou cuando este empezó a tartamudear.

—Quizá se le haga tarde.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —la proximidad de Taichi hizo que Jou se pusiera más nervioso todavía. Gomamon rio por el estado de su compañero y trepó a su cabeza para ofrecerle su ayuda.

—La vimos en la parte de atrás pero Jou no quiso saludarla.

—¡Iba a hacerlo! —protestó indignado. No dejaría que su educación fuese puesta en duda—, pero temí interrumpir algo —añadió enrojeciendo levemente.

Pero sus intencionadas palabras ya habían penetrado la curiosa mente de Koushiro y sus intensos ojos negros ya estaban fijos en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada —Jou negó, en un intento inútil de salvaguardar su imagen de chico serio y respetuoso pero una vez más Gomamon se le adelantó.

Saltó esta vez a sus brazos.

—Si estás deseando contarlo Jou.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sora llevaba un regalo y por el olor que desprendía era algo comestible y muy rico —aseguró Gomamon, ignorando a su compañero.

Y la mente deductiva de Koushiro no tuvo que hacer un especial esfuerzo esta vez.

—¿ _K_ _urisumasu keeki_?

Jou no quiso confirmarlo y Gomamon tampoco pudo hacerlo porque no conocía de lo que estaban hablando. En ese silencio extraño se dieron cuenta de que ahora ya no solo Sora faltaba. Antes de que preguntasen por él, vieron que Taichi se les acercaba junto a Sora, sus compañeros y Gabumon.

—Siento haberos hecho esperar —dijo Sora cordialmente al alcanzarlos.

Jou apenas pudo dedicarle unas palabras sin enrojecer y Koushiro se limitó a sonreír y rascarse tras la oreja en un tic nervioso. Les alivió ver que Sora no los tuvo demasiado en cuenta y que entró sin dilatar más la situación. Resoplaron al unísono y cuando alzaron la cabeza hallaron la mirada fija de Taichi que negaba con una fingida desaprobación.

—Inmaduros.

—Así se habla Taichi —le siguió su compañero.

En otras circunstancias que Taichi lo calificase de esa manera habría hecho primero enojar y luego reflexionar a Jou, pero esta vez no tuvo ese efecto. Tomó a Koushiro del brazo cuando seguía a Taichi y este lo miró un poco avergonzado. Por lo visto en Koushiro sí habían hecho efecto las palabras de Taichi.

—Lenguaje corporal —susurró.

—¿Cómo?

—Si la relación de Yamato-kun y Sora-kun ha cambiado su lenguaje corporal nos lo mostrará.

Y ante la perspectiva de este nuevo estudio, la curiosidad de Koushiro volvió a despertar.

…

…

Agumon aún tenía hambre, en realidad Agumon siempre tenía hambre. Hikari pensó que si se quedaba hasta fin de año su madre debería estar cocinando día y noche para alimentarlo. Observó a su hermano que seguía bromeando con su compañero y la imagen de él preso entre fogones por siempre para dar de comer a Agumon le resultó divertida. Acarició a Tailmon que ronroneaba en su regazo y agradeció que no fuese tan tragona.

—Taichi, ¿crees que Gabumon me habrá dejado un poco de esa torta?, le puedes llamar para que mañana me traiga —preguntó entre bostezos.

Taichi rio de buena gana mientras clavaba su dedo índice en la hinchada barriga de su amigo.

—No tienes remedio. ¿Por qué no mejor llamas a Sora para que te haga una?

—¿Lo haría? —Agumon levantó la cabeza totalmente despierto y Taichi apresuró a agarrársela y zarandeársela con diversión.

—Claro, aunque si se entera Yamato quizá tengas que volver a pelear contra Gabumon.

—Me estás mareando Taichi, voy a vomitar.

—¡Eso no! —saltó de la cama cuando Agumon emitía un sonoro eructo acompañado de una pequeña llama.

Taichi negó entre risas mientras su compañero caía rendido. Lo contempló unos instantes y miró a su hermana. Tailmon se había puesto momentáneamente en guardia pero ya volvía al regazo de su humana, Hikari en cambio no podía disimular la sorpresa de su rostro.

—Ha sido muy pequeña —excusó el mayor, creyendo que su hermana lo iba a regañar por el inesperado fuego.

Pero la sorpresa de Hikari había sido previa a la llama.

—Hermano, ¿Sora-san hizo _K_ _urisumasu keeki_ para Yamato-san?

Taichi quedó unos segundos descolocado por la pregunta para acto seguido encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

Y ante el mutismo de su hermano, Hikari supo de inmediato quien estaría al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

…

…

Entre bostezos y estiramientos, Takeru alcanzó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?, ¡hermano!, ¿ya has cenado? —Takeru hizo una mueca extraña, encontraba la voz de su hermano demasiado nerviosa.

No obstante no le dio más importancia y comentaron algunas cosas del concierto, de la fiesta en casa de los Ichijouji, del ataque y de Gabumon. Takeru habría preguntado por su padre pero si Yamato no le ofrecía que hablase con él significaba que aún no estaba en casa y no quería recalcar eso con su hermano. Yamato preguntó muy de pasada por su madre y Takeru no le dijo que había estado ausente y preocupada durante toda la cena. Se felicitaron la Nochebuena y la Navidad porque era esa clase de costumbres que su madre les había inculcado y ellos siempre habían mantenido.

Cuando finalizó la llamada, Takeru sabía de sobra que a su hermano le pasaba algo raro, que algo le había ocultado o tal vez no se lo había contado por falta de valor y confianza.

Tokomon ya emitía leves ronquiditos desde su cama y eso le recordó a Takeru lo soñoliento que se encontraba.

Ya estaba dispuesto a dejar todo esto para el día siguiente cuando escuchó la señal de su D-terminal. Con todo lo sucedido no le parecía correcto no mirarlo así que lo abrió y la sonrisa ocupó su cara de inmediato.

—¿En serio?

Y Takeru creyó que ya había descubierto el secreto de su hermano.

…

…

 _25 de Diciembre del 2002_

Jou aparentaba estar atento a Koushiro pero como tecleaba sin decir mucho y lo poco que decía era para sí mismo, Jou estaba más atento a ver quien y cómo entraba por esa puerta.

Suspiró decepcionado al ver a Takeru, Miyako y Iori con sus respectivos compañeros y regresó la vista a la pantalla.

—Si llegan juntos sería una especie de confirmación, ¿no? —susurró.

—Confirmaría lo que ya sabemos y es que viven en el mismo bloque —despachó Koushiro—, y ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

Lo dijo con firmeza pero su mirada siguió a la de Jou cuando la puerta se abrió y Sora y Piyomon entraron por ella. Saludó a todos con su característica amabilidad pero cuando se quedó mirando con una mueca extraña a Jou y Koushiro estos fueron conscientes de que era probable que estuviesen resultando un poco intimidatorios observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Koushiro se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo y rascarse tras la oreja y Jou a apartar la mirada mientras enrojecía.

—¿No vienes con Yamato-kun? —preguntó, aparentando desinterés.

Sora quedó unos instantes paralizada, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Quizá era una alucinación pero sentía a todos a su alrededor esperando su respuesta y la risa contenida de Piyomon no ayudaba nada en este caso.

—¡Aquí está mi hermano! —el anuncio de Takeru le dio la tregua suficiente a Sora para escabullirse a una esquina de la habitación.

Lo que no ayudó en absoluto fue que cuando Yamato entró se situó a su lado al fondo de la habitación con más nerviosismo que naturalidad.

—Leguaje corporal —susurró Jou a Koushiro.

Y Koushiro, sintiéndose incapaz de añadir algo más, volvió a concentrarse en su teclado.

…

…

Miyako estaba pensativa. Había detalles que se escapan de su comprensión y eso la ponía nerviosa. Era como si todo su alrededor supiese algo menos ella. Extraños comentarios, risitas cómplices… y todo en torno a las mismas personas.

Miró a Sora y volvió a debatirse entre si preguntárselo o no. Llevó la vista al cielo y gimió. ¿A quien quería engañar?, Miyako Inoue era incapaz de guardarse nada adentro.

—Sora-san, ¿por qué Yamato-san te dijo que tuvieses cuidado?

Sora hizo una mueca de estupefacción y sonrió tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Es lo normal —dijo al poco, intentando que eso la convenciese.

Pero no era lo normal, Sora lo sabía y Miyako lo sabía porque antes que ellas habían abandonado Imperialdramon: Taichi, Takeru, Koushiro, Hikari, Jou y Iori, y Yamato tan solo había hablado cuando dejó a Takeru comentando algo sobre su abuelo.

En el tiempo que lo conocía de sobra sabía que Yamato no era de muchas palabras pero eso obviamente no significaba que no se preocupase por sus amigos. Por eso no le habría extrañado unas palabras pidiendo precaución a cualquiera de ellos y por eso había sido tan llamativo que tan solo se las hubiese dado a ella.

«Sora, ten cuidado»

A Miyako le había parecido que había rozado su brazo con la mano pero tampoco quería dejar volar su imaginación, ¿o sí?

Miró de soslayo a Sora y se mordió el labio. No quería ser muy descarada o entrometida. Sora siempre era amable y afectuosa con su alrededor pero también era muy privada en cuanto a sí misma. Recordó cuando conoció a su padre en Kyoto el cual le rebeló cosas de Sora que desconocía por completo.

Y cuando desvió la vista al suelo, supo quien le daría las respuestas que Sora de momento no estaba dispuesta a dar.

—¿Piyomon? —lo dijo apretando los labios, casi con culpabilidad.

—Sora le dio una torta casera a Yamato antes de su concierto —dijo entre risas, resguardándose por las piernas de Sora que por supuesto se sintió una vez más completamente traicionada por su compañera.

—¡Piyomon!

—Es algo bonito para compartir con tus amigos, ¿no crees? —excusó, saltando a los brazos de su amiga.

Sora se limitó a negar hastiada. Tímidamente desvió la vista a Miyako, que había quedado paralizada por la reveladora noticia.

—¿Y ahora sois novios? —preguntó, empezando a dibujar una sonrisa ilusionada.

Por suerte para Sora unos digimon voladores quebraron el cielo y los niños rusos aterrizaron unos metros frente a ellas.

Y Miyako, tras apretar efusivamente contra sí a Hawkmon, siguió los pasos de su amiga.

…

…

Como todos sus amigos, Takeru estaba agotado después de su viaje alrededor del mundo. Demasiado incluso como para intentar corroborar el secreto de Yamato. Aunque la manera en la que estaban juntos y el paseo que seguramente habían hecho a solas camino a casa se podía tomar como una completa confirmación. Ya casi había oscurecido cuando llegaban a su bloque y es posible que por el cansancio no lo hubiese percibido pero Miyako había estado más callada de lo normal. Hasta a Iori le preocupaba el mutismo de su amiga. ¿Seguiría pensando en el piroshki y el borscht?

—¡Takeru-kun! —Los chicos pararon de golpe y miraron lentamente a Miyako que se había detenido unos metros atrás—. ¡Queremos saber!—exclamó otra vez, achuchando a Hawkmon y a Iori contra su cuerpo.

—Miyako, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Iori, intentando salir de su asfixiador abrazo pero Miyako le apretó la cara contra su vientre con más efusividad. El pico de un resignado Hawkmon quedó a escasos centímetros del ojo de Iori.

Ante tal escena, Takeru sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres saber Miyako?

La chica cerró los ojos unos instantes, ya que de todas formas resultaba algo vergonzoso de preguntar pero peor para ella sería quedarse con la duda para siempre.

—¿Qué clase de relación tienen tu hermano y Sora-san? —gritó, alzando las manos al cielo.

Enrojeció, pero no tanto como Iori y Hawkmon.

—Miyako eso es una intromisión, yo no quiero saber eso —desmintió Iori, dando un salto hacia el lado para evitar volver a ser acorralado entre los brazos de Miyako. Solo pudo achuchar a Hawkmon esta vez, al cual empezó a apretarle las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Pues debes querer saberlo Iori, son una parte importante del equipo y tenemos que conocer la relaciones que ocurren en el equipo para poder seguir siendo los imparables ¡digirangers! —finalizó apuntando al cielo en una graciosa pose.

Hawkmon ya cayó desfallecido, mientras Iori empezaba a sentirse confundido.

—Visto así.

—¿En serio no tienes curiosidad dagyaa?

El pequeño enrojeció y no le quedó más remedio que asentir, volviéndose a Takeru.

—Tengo curiosidad sí.

Miyako aprovechó tenerlo de su parte para volver a engancharlo del cuello y casi levantarlo por los aires con entusiasmo.

—¡Has oído Takeru-kun!, ¡debemos conocer por el bien del equipo!

Takeru pasó de la sonrisa a la risa. Los mantuvo expectantes unos segundos para finalmente hacer un gesto con la mano y seguir caminando.

—Sin declaraciones de momento, esperen confirmación.

Y aunque Miyako sintió esa respuesta inaceptable, el rugido de sus tripas le recordó que quizá conocer la relación de Sora y Yamato podía esperar un poco más.

…

…

Las palabras de su madre habían alertado a Takeru. No le gustaba que un posible digimon hubiese contactado con ella, no le gustaba sentirla tan involucrada. Pensó en su hermano y en lo que opinaría de todo esto pero una vez más decidió no contarle nada porque imaginó el desconcierto que le causaría el saber que su madre podía estar en peligro.

No. No quería que su hermano cargase con más preocupaciones, mucho menos ahora que en teoría estaba viviendo un momento feliz.

Sonrió y tomó el teléfono. Ya era hora de salir de dudas respecto a cuanto feliz era este momento para Yamato.

—¡Hermano!

Por supuesto lo primero que hizo Yamato fue preocuparse por Takeru. Después de una leve charla respecto a lo acontecido, Takeru decidió pasar a la acción.

—¿Acompañaste a Sora-san a casa?

—¿Eh? —Takeru percibió de inmediato el nerviosismo de su hermano. Seguramente estuviese enrojeciendo a niveles extremos.

—¿Estás ahora con ella?

—¿Por qué preguntas todo eso? —intentó salir del paso cuando se sintió capaz de reaccionar.

—No sé hermano, me preguntaba si hubiese un gran cambio en tu vida si me lo contarías.

—Claro… sí, ¿por qué preguntas todo eso? —volvió a repetir Yamato. Estaba pasando de estado nervioso a estado alterado y eso para Takeru era muy buena señal.

—Entiendo —Takeru fingió pesar—. No la correspondiste y por eso evitas el tema.

—¿Qué? —Yamato gritó y Takeru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa.

—A Sora-san, que no correspondiente sus sentimientos, ¿no? —logró impostar un perfecto tono mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

—¡Por supuesto que la correspondí! —y Takeru tuvo que quitarse el auricular de la oreja primero por el grito desquiciado de su hermano y segundo porque creyó que Yamato podría percibir su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Respiró y regresó a su fingimiento.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo llevas todo en secreto?

—No llevo nada en secreto —Yamato hablaba entre jadeos. Tal vez lo había alterado en exceso.

—¿Ah, no?, hay mucha confusión al respecto —prosiguió Takeru y esta vez lo que escuchó fue el gruñido de Yamato.

—No voy a consentir que nadie ponga en duda lo que siento por Sora —había recuperado la sobriedad y había adquirido determinación.

Takeru sonrió y poco después cortó la llamada. Sí, podía decirse ya que tenía oficialmente una nueva hermana.

…

…

 _26 de Diciembre de 2002_

Con el laptop bajo el brazo, Koushiro cruzaba las abarrotadas calles donde el pavor de los viandantes era cada vez más evidente sin que eso perturbase sus pensamientos. Por las últimas noticias de sus amigos parecía que la batalla entre los digimon de Demon iba a alargarse y no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer. Ante la perspectiva de verse más involucrados habían acordado que lo mejor sería regresar a sus casas.

Jou acababa de mensajearse con su hermano, quien había prometido cuidar de sus amigos más pequeños. Era algo que a Jou le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Alcanzó a Koushiro que se había adelantado unos pasos más.

—Sin nuestros compañeros no podemos hacer mucho —dijo, tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

Con la mano en la barbilla y el entrecejo fruncido, Koushiro tan solo emitió un sonido al que podrían encontrársele infinidad de significados.

El mayor suspiró mirando a su alrededor. La gente asustada e incrédula ante los resplandores de la batalla en el cielo. Volvió la vista atrás, en donde se acababan de separar de Taichi, Sora y Yamato.

Sonrió, codeando a Koushiro para que esta vez le prestase atención.

—¿Te acuerdas del lenguaje corporal? —por la expresión extraña de su amigo, supo que no le había entendido—, Yamato-kun ha mantenido la mano alrededor de la cintura de Sora-kun durante toda la batalla.

—Eso —las cejas de Koushiro se alzaron—... fue más significativo todavía cuando llegaron sobre Garudamon. Yamato-san tenía el brazo por los hombros de Sora-san.

—¡¿Qué?! —Jou se detuvo como si de repente sus pies se hubiesen vuelto cemento. No podía creerse que por unos segundos se hubiese perdido esa confirmatoria escena—, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?, ¡lenguaje corporal Koushiro!

El chico se volteó a Jou y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, parece ser que son pareja.

—¡Y no te emociona! —el tono de Jou fue agudo y estridente. No entendía que Koushiro pudiese estar tan indiferente.

—Me alegro por ellos pero —miró al cielo y a su cara regresó la preocupación—, hay cosas más importantes ahora.

Jou desvió la mirada al mismo punto que él pero lo que su cara dibujó fue una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero es bonito ver algo bueno en todo esto. En fin son Sora-kun y Yamato-kun, es decir, parece que fue ayer cuando estaba en esa extraña cueva con ellos.

Sintió la mano de Koushiro sobre su hombro y le alegró ver que ya compartía su sonrisa.

—Lenguaje corporal —pareció meditar unos segundos la teoría antes de regresar al camino—. Tenías razón.

Y Jou se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber saludado a Sora cuando la vio ante la puerta de Yamato. Ahora sabía que, en efecto, habría interrumpido algo.

…

…

Miyako estaba triste, Miyako estaba angustiada y sobrepasada. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles que nunca creyó que tuviese que tomar. No obstante, se sentía culpable también porque todos esos sentimientos se habían solapado con calidez. La de Daisuke, la de Hikari, Iori y Takeru. La de Ken, al cual deseaba volver a ver con su lindo rostro sonriente.

El auto estaba tan silencioso que Miyako se ponía más nerviosa todavía. No le gustaba el silencio, no le gustaba el ambiente de pesimismo que embargaba a todos (menos a Daisuke que seguramente ya estuviese dormido en la parte delantera). No le gustaba estar triste, ni pensar en las cosas difíciles que tendría que hacer en los próximos días.

Ella quería verla, como fuera. Ella quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Ken.

—¡Ichijouji-kun! —exclamó repentinamente—, ¿te puedes creer que en tu ausencia hubo significativos cambios en nuestro equipo?

Hikari y Iori que era los que la franqueaban la miraron desconcertados, Ken apenas dijo nada pero también le prestó atención.

—¡Sora-san y Yamato-san son novios!

Una incrédula sonrisa se dibujó en Hikari. Definitivamente este era el último tema de conversación que esperaba en este momento, Iori en cambio la miró con rudeza.

—Miyako, ¿crees que es momento para esto?

—¡Eso es porque tú no los viste! —rebatió Miyako, haciendo gala de su energía habitual—. Fue inolvidable, ¿verdad Hikari-chan?

—Fue confirmatorio —asintió su amiga que de repente se vio envuelta por el brazo de Miyako.

—Yamato-san la rodeó para decir a todo el mundo «Sí, es mi novia y voy a protegerla», y luego se besaron —y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Hikari.

—No es cierto, no se besaron —contestó Hikari entre risas.

—¿No?, pues deberían haberlo hecho. Una historia de amor no puede finalizar sin un buen beso.

—Pero en tal caso es un comienzo —añadió Iori, esquivando uno de los brazos de Miyako. Cuando se emocionaba siempre gesticulaba más de la cuenta. El resignado Hawkmon ya se había refugiado entre Ken y Iori por si acaso.

Todos callaron al escuchar un amago de risa de Ken. Le miraron emocionados, especialmente Miyako, pero como si le diese vergüenza o se sintiese culpable por reír, Ken se contuvo.

—Yo pensaba que ya eran novios —dijo al fin.

Sus amigos quedaron estupefactos, ¿era posible que el último en llegar tuviese más información que ellos? Eso incomodó un poco a Ken que volteó la cara a la ventanilla.

—Ken-chan, puedes hablar con tus amigos. Seguro siempre quieren escucharte —animó Wormmon.

—¡Sí!, ¿te lo dijo Takeru?, cómo te lo dijese antes que a mí con todo lo que le insistí… —hábilmente Tailmon se deslizó hasta la parte de atrás del auto para evitar el estrujamiento de Miyako.

—¡No!, ¡claro que no!—apresuró a negar Ken. Miyako detuvo su estrujamiento ya que con Armadimon no resultaba efectivo. Puso toda su atención en Ken el cual se sonrojó—. No los he tratado mucho pero siempre que los vi me pareció que estaban muy pendientes el uno del otro y que había mucha complicidad entre ellos.

—Ichijouji-kun eres muy intuitivo —dijo Hikari sonriente.

—¡Puedes ver en los corazones de las personas! —añadió Miyako.

—Eso es porque Ichijouji-san es buena persona —dijo Iori con un solemne gesto con la cabeza.

Y Ken enrojeció y tartamudeando unas palabras de agradecimiento, regresó la vista a la ventanilla.

…

…

 _31 de Diciembre del 2002_

Iori estaba preocupado y enfurecido por todo lo que había trascurrido la tarde pasada. Sentía impotencia por no haber podido ayudar a esa chica y no quería que eso se repitiese con los demás chicos infectados. No obstante, dio un paso al frente cuando Yamato llegó al punto de encuentro en Hikarigaoka. Le hubiese gustado que Sora le acompañase pero sabía que ella se había ofrecido para encargarse de una importante misión.

Había cosas, por triviales que pudiesen parecer al compararla con la crisis que vivían, que debían hacerse sin dilatarlo en el tiempo. Hizo una reverencia al estar frente a Yamato.

—Yamato-san, felicidades por tu noviazgo. Espero que le trasmitas mis mejores deseos a Sora-san.

Yamato quedó sin capacidad de reacción, al igual que sus amigos que compartían miradas de asombro y alguna que otra risa. Agradeció que Sora no estuviese ahí, aunque también pensó que habría sabido manejar esta situación mejor que él.

—No es necesario esto —tartamudeó incómodo.

—¿Y se supone que este sí es momento para esto? —Miyako estaba bastante molesta, tanto que se cruzó de brazos en vez de estrujar nada para descanso de Hawkmon.

—Llevamos una semana especulando sobre ello, lo correcto es mostrar respeto y otorgar buenos deseos —contestó Iori sin vacilación alguna.

Yamato aprovechó para escabullirse a un lado.

—¿Una semana especulando? —susurró entre el temor y el desconcierto.

Jou se limitó a desviar la mirada enrojeciendo. Yamato era un amigo muy valioso para él y no quería que pensase que era un chismoso.

—Yo no especulé, me limité a estudiar vuestro lenguaje corporal —dijo el mayor con convencimiento.

Koushiro rio con nerviosismo e interrumpió su tic de rascarse para imitar el gesto formal de Iori, así como torpes palabras de cortesía Y sin saber como tomarse esa declaración, Yamato se encontró de frente a Miyako.

—Yo también tengo buenos deseos para los dos —dijo, estrechándole la mano velozmente durante interminables segundos—. Y no especulábamos porque seamos entrometidos sino porque sois importantes para nosotros y un equipo unido es un equipo más fuerte, ¡digirangers! —finalizó con esa extraña pose de dedo índice apuntando al cielo.

Con nerviosismo, Yamato dio un paso atrás, donde aguardaba Takeru con su radiante sonrisa, junto a Hikari que también esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Me hace feliz que por fin cumplas mi deseo de que Sora-san entre en la familia.

—Takeru… —Yamato se llevó la mano a la cara avergonzado y mantuvo esa pose durante segundos pero finalmente negó y sonrió. La felicidad no era algo que ocultar, el amor no era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Podía empezar a relajarse pues para sus amigos, que Sora y él fuesen novios, ya se veía como algo natural— Gracias chicos.

Y el enrojecimiento de Jou se convirtió en sonrisa, igual que la risa nerviosa de Koushiro, la hiperactividad de Miyako y la formalidad de Iori.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué hacen hablando tanto? —El estridente grito de Daisuke, que junto a Ken y sus digimon esperaba tras unos setos rompió toda la mágica atmósfera—. ¡Ya están empezando a llegar los niños!

Y los chicos corrieron a reunirse con ellos, aunque Yamato siguió manteniendo su sonrisa. La felicidad compartida, era más felicidad todavía, incluso cuando la oscuridad acechaba en el horizonte.

…

…

Entre tantos niños, tanta luz, y tantos digimon, Mimi creía haber visto una ilusión. No sería algo anormal después de todo. Había sido un día cansado y finalizarlo en el Digimundo con una batalla que seguramente iba a quedar escrita para la posteridad rodeada de todos sus amigos bien podía provocar algún que otro espejismo.

Tomó a Miyako del brazo y la arrastró hacia ella.

—¿De verdad Yamato mantiene su mano en la cintura de Sora? —susurró con una creciente ilusión por su descubrimiento. Un segundo podría haber sido espejismo pero había contado hasta veinte segundos y esa mano seguía ahí, sin moverse.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡tú no lo sabes Mimi-oneesama! —Mimi torció el gesto y Miyako amplió su sonrisa— Sora-san y Yamato-san son novios.

—¡Qué! —el grito muy posiblemente fue escuchado hasta por los padres que esperaban impacientemente el regreso de los niños. Obviamente, los involucrados se voltearon hacia ella—. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi mejor amiga tiene novio y soy la última en enterarme?

El grito no fue tan acusador como el dedo que apuntó hacia la pareja. Yamato retiró pausadamente la mano de Sora y torció la cabeza.

—¿Qué decías Takeru?

Sora tragó al verse sola ante su furiosa amiga. No obstante, lo único que pudo hacer y de una manera totalmente natural fue sonreír por el significado de sus palabras.

—Me hace muy feliz que me consideres tu mejor amiga Mimi-chan.

De inmediato el enfado de Mimi se disipó, entrando en un estado de confusión.

—Pues claro que lo eres, ¿es que no lo soy para ti?

—Sí, por supuesto —Sora le tomó de las manos amorosamente—. Mimi-chan...

—¡Sora-san! —y de repente ya estaban abrazadas dedicándose lindas palabras y sinceros llantos.

—¡Vale!, yo también quiero —pidió Miyako, uniéndose al abrazo y arrastrando consigo a Hikari. Sin saber exactamente como pero la mimosa Piyomon, la asfixiada Palmon y el resignado Hawkmon también estaban envueltos entre ese amasijo de brazos y gritos. Tailmon se había escabullido antes de que nadie reparase en su ausencia.

Se separaron y tras secarse las lágrimas con la manga, Mimi volvió a tomar de las manos a Sora.

—Y ahora cuéntame todos los detalles.

Sora mantuvo la sonrisa pero torció la cabeza y se soltó.

—¿Qué decías Taichi?

—¡Sora-san! —reclamó Mimi pero fue inútil.

Piyomon voló a la altura de sus ojos.

—Yo estaba cuando le dio la torta de Nochebuena.

—Y nosotras cuando se abrazaron por primera vez en público y casi se besaron —añadió Miyako. Hikari se limitó a asentir.

—Y yo cuando empezó todo en una extraña cueva —las chicas se sobresaltaron al ver a Jou aparecer de la nada. Se subió la montura de las gafas en pose interesante—. Desde entonces he estudiado su lenguaje corporal y….

—¡Kawaii! —Jou calló por el grito unísono de las chicas.

Mimi y Miyako se estrujaban la una a la otra sin poder contener su emoción, hasta Hikari había decidido acariciar, que no estrujar, a Piyomon que nunca se negaba a unos mimos. Todos contemplando la misma escena, esa en la que Sora había tomado tímidamente de la mano a Yamato, este le había sonreído como si fuese la única persona en todos los mundos para después abrazarla y delicadamente rozarle la mejilla con los labios.

...

...

 _Día x del mes x del año x_

—¡¿Cómo?! —Daisuke se sobresaltó; confuso, incrédulo, perplejo— ¿Sora-san y Yamato-san son pareja? —miró extrañado a V-mon que se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su oniguiri— ¡¿Cuándo demonios ha ocurrido eso?!

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

* * *

¡Feliz aniversario sorato!


End file.
